The River in Reverse/Transcript
OPENING VOICEOVER / "PREVIOUSLY, ON THE ORIGINALS" REBEKAH: voiceover My brothers and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. 300 years ago, we called New Orleans home. I was happy here. For a time. Now we've returned, only to find a miracle. : ELIJAH: Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child. REBEKAH: voiceover And with it, a new responsibility. :ELIJAH: I will always protect you. You have my word on that. '' REBEKAH: ''voiceover But our family has many enemies. : TYLER: Klaus destroyed everything good in my life. So, I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most. '' REBEKAH: ''voiceover These threats should have united us. Instead, Klaus has driven us apart. :REBEKAH: Why should I help you after what you did to Elijah? '' :''KLAUS: You're my family. '' :''MARCEL: Klaus will never stop trying to control you. What do you want? REBEKAH: voiceover My brother expects my loyalty, as he has for a thousand years. But now, perhaps it's time to make a different choice. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH is in the confessional booth, talking through a screen to Father Kieran, who seems annoyed : REBEKAH: I should never have come back here. This is the town where I fell in love-- and where love failed us. I assume you know who I'm talking about? : KIERAN: You should know Marcel and I are not on the best of terms right now. : REBEKAH: But you are an active priest, are you not? Ready and able to hear my confession? : KIERAN: Usually the word "willing" falls somewhere in that sentence. Are you even Catholic? : REBEKAH: I've been on this Earth for a thousand years. I can't say for certain that I believe in anything like a God. But, I need absolution from someone. Anyone. So, will you hear my confession or not? Kieran sighs and nods silently : REBEKAH: Bless me Father, for I have sinned. I am a liar, a betrayer. I have conspired against my own blood and I doubt even your God could save me. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS MIKAELSON MANSION-- 24 HOURS EARLIER elaborate breakfast has been set up in the dining room of the plantation house. Rebekah and Klaus sit across from each other at the table, which is full of fruit and pastries. One of the servers, a young woman, stands by Klaus' chair as he bites her wrist and feeds from her : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Have you spoken to our good friend Marcel today? : REBEKAH: dumb No, should I have? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: He's been mysteriously silent-- avoiding me, some might say. I thought perhaps he may have whispered reasons into your ear. Along with all of those sweet nothings. : REBEKAH: If I see him, I'll be sure to ask if he's still sore at you. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes. starts mocking her "My saintly noble brother lies writhing in agony in the Bayou, victim of my bastard brother's bite, when just one or two drops of his blood would ease his pain." : REBEKAH: On the contrary, Nik, I am simply enjoying my brekkie, waiting for Elijah's healthy return. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Oh, come on Rebekah, you've been giving me the devil's eye all morning. Out with it! : REBEKAH: Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to Elijah, I will end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Poppycock! I would never bite you. Elijah made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger. smirks as she stands up from her seat : REBEKAH: There is something fundamentally wrong with you. walks out of the room, leaving Klaus alone at the table THE BAYOU is laying on a bed in Dwayne's old shack, tossing and turning restlessly while Hayley stands at his bedside and tries to feed him some water : HAYLEY: Here, drink this. drinks from the cup she offers, but he immediately starts to gag and cough. He's pale and sweaty and clearly miserable :Elijah: Forgive me. Please. : HAYLEY: It's okay. Remind me to annihilate your brother once you're healthy. :Elijah: Yes, remind me to remind you to get in line. : HAYLEY: It doesn't help that we decided to shack up in a swamp either. walks out onto the porch, leaving the door open to let the breeze into the shack. When Elijah starts to cough, Hayley immediately rushes back : HAYLEY: Are you okay? :Elijah: I'm fine. Please, just... return to your reading. : HAYLEY: I went through the whole thing. It's just a regular Bible... With an entry in a family tree that may or may not be me. But, you know, I've been a little busy worrying about you. :Elijah: Hayley, please. This fever will make me unstable. And once the hallucinations begin, I'll start to see things. You must leave me here. : HAYLEY: I'm not leaving you like this. to either of them, the werewolf Eve is lurking around outside the shack THE ABATTOIR and Tyler have gathered a meeting with the vampire community in the bar room of the compound : MARCEL: All right, I'm here. Let's do this. I'll keep this simple. This kid is an old enemy of your favorite person Klaus. And he's got plenty to say about what that traitor son-of-a-bitch has been up to behind my back. Now, for those of you faint of heart, there's the door. Because those who stick around, you're signing up for battle. no one leaves the room, Marcel nods proudly at the group before gesturing to Tyler to speak : TYLER: You all know Klaus wasn't always the hybrid. When he broke the curse that kept his werewolf side dormant, somewhere in all that, certain parts were now able to trump his vampire side. Like the ability to pass on the werewolf gene. That's where the werewolf girl he's been hiding from you all comes in. She rode through my town, pretended to be my friend, and then end up hooking up with him. Now, she's pregnant with his kid. : DIEGO: disbelief What the hell is this? : MARCEL: Just listen. : TYLER: When Klaus became the hybrid, he figured out a way to turn full-bred werewolves into creatures like him. rises his hand You're looking at one of them. On the plus side, we had all the perks of being vampires. We're stronger, faster. And, the toxins in our bites could still kill a vampire. But on the downside, we were loyal to him. Like, supernaturally loyal. : DIEGO: Right, and that's why you're here, spilling all his secrets? : MARCEL: That's the point, Diego. He figured out a way to break free of it. : TYLER: And I helped the rest of them too. Then Klaus killed them for their betrayal. is momentarily distracted from his speech when Rebekah walks into the room : REBEKAH: Because that is what Klaus does. gives her a look Don't mind me, I'm fascinated by this story. Hello, Tyler. : TYLER: Rebekah. Long time no see. : REBEKAH: What Tyler was about to tell you is that my brother can use his baby's blood to sire more hybrids. What you will all figure out is that vampires don't stand a chance. So, Tyler, I assume you were trying to rally this lot into making sure the baby isn't born. : TYLER: Yeah. You don't like it? Go on and take your brother's side. But you know I'm right. : MARCEL: I believe you've mistaken the ladies intentions. : DIEGO: confused Alright. What's going on? : REBEKAH: You were absolutely right, Tyler. My brother is a crap enough individual as it is. The last thing he needs is to sire a superior species. Go on, you can tell them. : MARCEL: She's not here to fight us. She's here to help us. : REBEKAH: That's right. But first... vampire-speeds up to Tyler, snaps his neck, and then sits down on the chair where he was sitting earlier : REBEKAH: That is enough talk about harming that baby. Klaus is the one we're putting a stop to. MIKAELSON MANSION is dictating his memoirs in the study while he drinks bourbon from a tumbler. As he speaks, Cami transcribes him on a typewriter : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: They have all forsaken me. My siblings are as deceitful in disease just as my parents ever were. Accusing me of using my baby for my own gain, trusting others before their own blood. : CAMI: and frustrated Would a laptop kill you? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: That typewriter was good enough for Hemingway. : CAMI: I see the resemblance. Booze and random acts of violence. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Elijah and Rebekah have cut to the quick with their vicious lies about me. And all I've done is tried to win this battle of wills over Marcel's control of the Quarter in order to reclaim our home. looks at Cami, who has stopped working Type, please! : CAMI: What's the point? You just repeat the same thing over and over again. Rebekah's out to get you. Elijah's out to get you. Is there anyone who isn't plotting your downfall? I doubt you trust your own reflection. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You know, if the daggers weren't missing, I would put one in each of their hearts. Rid myself of the burden of my siblings for a couple of centuries. : CAMI: Look at you! Repeating the same destructive cycles over and over again. You are the architect of your own unhappiness! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I don't remember asking for your advice. : CAMI: Oh, really? So, of all the people in New Orleans, you choose someone with a masters in psychology to record your life story. You're over a thousand years old. Pretty damn sure you know how to type. The truth is, you compelled me to come here because you have no one else to talk to, and you want to be understood. Then, you compel me to forget everything as soon as I leave your presence because you are too scared to trust. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I'm scared of nothing. picks up a sheet of paper on the desk next to Cami and examines it. It has an elaborate circular symbol written on it : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: What is this? : CAMI: It's an ancient mystical plot I'm using to destroy you. looks at her, clearly frustrated, and she rolls her eyes Relax, it's a tattoo design. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Draw on your own time. : CAMI: This is my time. You steal it from me! angrily packs up her things and storms out of the room THE GARDEN and Rebekah drag Tyler's still-unconscious body into the Garden after Rebekah snapped his neck : MARCEL: Where do you want him? : REBEKAH: Just put him anywhere handy until Klaus is taken care of. Where are we gonna put Klaus? He needs to be away from all the others. We don't want him formulating descent. You know he has a knack with words, he could talk his way out of hell. : MARCEL: Yeah, he got a spot picked out for him in the back. Only person he's gonna be talking to in the next fifty-two years is himself. : REBEKAH: Fifty-two? : MARCEL: One for each year that he kept you daggered in the 1800s. : REBEKAH: You mean you let him ''keep me daggered? : MARCEL: And I'll spend every year Klaus is in here apologizing to you for it. : REBEKAH: Well, I'll settle for long enough to experience just a little bit of happiness. And ensure that my niece isn't turned to a hybrid breeding machine. It's gonna be tough to keep him in here. That little witch of yours would put the odds in our favour. : MARCEL: I can't risk it. She's got less and less control over her magic lately. I can't even get her out of the church attic, much less rely on her to go to battle against Klaus. : REBEKAH: Then we'll need your very best warriors. Klaus is strong and crafty, and betrayal makes him particularly nasty. : MARCEL: What we're doing is nothing Klaus hasn't done to both you and your brother four dozen times over. You're not getting second thoughts now, are you? : REBEKAH: These aren't second thoughts. They're feelings of regret. I should have buried him a hundred years ago. A hundred years we could've been together. ''kisses him THE BAYOU is outside of the shack near the lake. She hears Elijah groaning in pain inside and returns to his bedside. She sits down on the bed next to him and puts her hand on his forehead to gauge his temperature. When she touches him, she is transported into Elijah's memory from the 1800s ELIJAH'S MEMORY-- 1821 woman, Celeste, is relaxing in a bathtub when Elijah enters the room PRESENT DAY :Elijah: Celeste? looks concerned and slightly jealous. Elijah suddenly realizes he was hallucinating :Elijah: Hayley, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. : HAYLEY: Celeste. Whoever she was, she was smokin' hot. :Elijah: and embarrassed Did I let you enter my thoughts? I'm not well. I should go. This is... : HAYLEY: This is fine, Elijah. You're sick, I'm taking care of you. senses something outside and looks out the window :Elijah: We're being watched. walks outside to find Eve standing several yards away. When she sees Hayley, she runs in the opposite direction away from her : HAYLEY: Hey. Hey! AN AUTO GARAGE / THE DOCKS is looking at a car in an auto garage when he realizes that Klaus is standing right behind him : JOSH: God, man! I'll never get used to that. Why do I get the feeling you studied theater? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: All the world's a stage, young Joshua. And, it just so happens, I have the role of a lifetime for you. Josh drives his car to the docks, where he meets Rebekah and Marcel. He lowers his car's window just low enough to talk to them without getting burnt by the sunlight : MARCEL: What do you got, Josh? : JOSH: What do I got? Klaus wants me to steal some dagger from you. It's a test, okay? He knows I'm working for you, I'm sure of it. : REBEKAH: angry That bastard wants to dagger us again! He deserves everything he's gonna get. : MARCEL: Josh Relax. If he knew, he would've ripped your spine out through your nose by know. : JOSH: Oh, great. Now I feel totally at ease! What am I supposed to do? : MARCEL: You tell him you searched high and low but you couldn't find the dagger-- : JOSH: mutters God, I'm so dead. : MARCEL: --Then, you tell him you saw I had it on me, and if he wants it he'll have to come and get it. Which won't be easy, as I'm paranoid and I've beefed up my posse. reluctantly returns to the garage to meet Klaus and pass on the information : JOSH: Right, so... Not doubting your mad-vampire-skills of destruction or anything, but Marcel's on red alert. Surrounded by, like, an army. You're totally boned. Unless... : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Unless what? : JOSH: I overheard him arguing with Diego. Apparently, he's clearing out the compound tonight for a date or something. That's where Marcel will be. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: When I run New Orleans, there will be a permanent daylight ring in it for you, Joshua. For services rendered on to your true king. : JOSH: Cool. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: But, if you ever betray me, I will make sure you spend the rest of your eternal life in exquisite agony, wishing for a merciful death. smiles and pats Josh on the shoulder before he leaves for the compound : JOSH: whispers Adiós, Klaus. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH Kieran is sitting in the pews when he sees Klaus come in and sit in the row behind him : KIERAN: What do you want? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: a hip flask of liquor to him It's Poitin. It'll raise the dead, kill them, and raise 'em again. takes the flask and drinks silently : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I'd like to talk to you about your niece, Camille. I'm sure you suspect this already, by the gaps in her memory-- I compel her. At first, it was because she was a useful spy, but now, for her own protection. : KIERAN: I assumed a vampire was messing with her mind. Though I never anticipated a confession. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: She won't leave things be. Her mind churns with the permutations of what happened in this church when her twin went on his slaughter spree. Now, if she finds out what really happened, that the vampires and witch hexes were involved, she will dig and dig and dig until she digs too deep and gets herself killed. New Orleans will be the death of her. She needs to leave. And, as ironic as it may seem, I believe it should be her choice. : KIERAN: Yes. It is ironic discussing free will with a mind-controlling vampire. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: She's a clever girl. She gave me a piece of her mind earlier today. I would have killed others for less. I care about her survival. I smell war in the air, and with every war, there is the innocent victim who could have been spared if they had just walked away. Please, convince her to walk away from New Orleans. nods slightly in agreement, and Klaus stands up to leave : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Or, I'll be forced to compel her to go. THE BAYOU is still in the shack, sitting on the bed with Elijah's head in her lap as he continues writhing restlessly while he hallucinates more memories ELIJAH'S MEMORY-- 1821 is the same scene as before: Celeste is relaxing in a large bathtub in the middle of a bathroom when Elijah, in 19th century finery, enters the room. Celeste playfully throws her sponge at him, but he catches it deftly, and she giggles at him : CELESTE: Assister-moi, please, good sir. :Elijah: No, I'm much happier taking in such a wondrous view. It's perfection. : CELESTE: Your brother is again up to no good. He's challenging the gentry to duels as though they have any chance of a fair fight. :Elijah: I do grow weary of sacrificing my joy to temper my brother's mischief. Surely, you can cast a spell to put him in his place. : CELESTE: It would take a hundred witches to put him in his place. Besides, he only ever listens to you. :Elijah: Yes. He certainly needs a little discipline. Spanking of some kind is in order. I think I shall need some rehearsal. Come. leans down and kisses her passionately PRESENT DAY :Elijah: and groans in pain Hayley, please. This fever. My mind is flooded with these torturous memories. You have to leave. : HAYLEY: What is your deal? You don't like people taking care of you? :Elijah: There are consequences for those that care. I will not have you pay that price. : HAYLEY: So, you're having weird, retro sex dreams? Get over it, I'm staying. :Elijah: What about our visitor? What does she want? : HAYLEY: I'm guessing she's the one that left the mystery Bible on the doorstep last night. Would be nice if she'd stick around long enough to tell me why. : ELIJAH. Hayley, you came here to gather an information about your family, not to play nursemaid to a vampire with a temperature. Please, find her. Learn what you can. : HAYLEY: No, I'm staying. THE ABATTOIR enters the courtyard of the compound to find Marcel standing and waiting for him : MARCEL: Klaus. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You've been avoiding my calls. : MARCEL: Little pissed off lately. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Apologies for my behavior can come later. You have something of mine. I want it back. pulls out the silver dagger and holds it up : Marcel: Sorry, but I can't do that. instead holds out the dagger to his side, and Rebekah enters the courtyard and takes it from him. Klaus looks both unamused and suspicious : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: What is this? : REBEKAH: Apologies for your behavior? You don't apologize, Nik. You just act. I've had enough. We have had enough. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Look at you. Finally in possession of the one thing that can take you down. How does it feel? : REBEKAH: Great. whistles, and a dozen or two vampires come out of the woodwork and fill the balconies : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: sarcastically So this is it? The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far, must be punished. And by his own sibling, nonetheless. How positively biblical. And you, Marcel, is this-- points at the vampires-- your idea of a hit? I taught you better than this paltry excuse for a take-down. Do you think you can subdue me with this!? : MARCEL: No. But I think I can with this. whistles again, and dozens more vampires appear and fill the balconies THE BAYOU is panting loudly while Hayley sits at his bedside with her hand on his forehead :Elijah: hallucinating Celeste. Forgive me. I'm sorry. ELIJAH'S MEMORY and another man are standing back to back with revolvers in their hands as they prepare for a duel. Klaus gives unintelligible orders in French, and they walk away from each other as Klaus counts them down : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux. each turn around and shoot. Klaus remains unharmed, while the man falls down and dies from a headshot : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]:unimpressed Is that it? Is this the best New Orleans has to offer? man drags the duelist's corpse over to a pile of bodies several feet away. Elijah arrives to the field, looking furious :Elijah: Brother! Please, this is high folly. Is it not enough you have slaughtered dozens in just these past several weeks? Word of a city littered with bodies will surely travel the oceans. Do you want to bring our father upon us? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Relax, brother. I've sent rumor that the bodies are result of the witches seeking blood sacrifice for their rituals. :Elijah: You did what? Have you forgotten? Celeste is one of those that you recklessly point your finger at? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: ignorance Who's Celeste? Wait... glares at him angrily Oh, yes! The witch you've been knocking around with. Well, fear not. Harlots are like rats in the Quarter. You trip over one every step you take. snatches a revolver from a nearby man and shoots Klaus in the chest with it. He looks down at his bullet wound in annoyance and sighs : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You care about her. Well, that is unfortunate. I hear they're rounding up the towns witches as we speak. PRESENT DAY awakens with a start and screams. Hayley looks at him with a worried expression : HAYLEY: Elijah? begins hallucinating that she's Klaus and grabs her in a choke-hold and pins her against the wall :Elijah: Niklaus! I'll kill you, you bastard. : HAYLEY: terrified Elijah? starts fighting for air. Suddenly, Eve appears and stakes Elijah in the back, incapacitating him : HAYLEY: for breath Oh, thank you! I thought I was going to die. THE ABATTOIR Rebekah, and his vampires crowd around Klaus, who stands in the middle of the circle and spreads his arms : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Let's end this charade, shall we? Vampires of New Orleans! Do recall that I am an Original. A hybrid. I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long, do you think, Marcel will stay in power? What if one of you lot were to release me, knowing I will be eternally in your debt? Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can assure you, your ends would be spectacular. To borrow a trick from an old friend-- reaches out his hand, which holds a large gold coin-- Whoever picks up this coin gets to live. drops the coin on the floor in front of him Now, which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me? : MARCEL: Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now. Go ahead. The choice is yours. one moves, except for Klaus, who is slightly astonished that no one picks up the coin. Marcel looks at him, proud of the loyalty his minions show : MARCEL: Take him. of the vampires lunge for Klaus, but he easily takes them out. However, when Klaus stretches his arms wide on either side, two other vampires wrap his wrists in chains and bind him. They look triumphant for a moment, but Klaus' hybrid face comes out, and he growls deeply before breaking through his bonds and viciously biting and killing every vampire who comes at him. Rebekah is paralyzed by fear as she watches Klaus quickly gain the upper-hand : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: yells Marcel! Come and finish this! desperately rushes toward Klaus, but Rebekah holds him back : REBEKAH: frantic No! Take the coin! : MARCEL: shocked What? : REBEKAH: He won't stop until everyone is dead. And he will kill you too. End this. Pick up the coin! considers this for a long moment before lunging forward : MARCEL: Enough! '' ''the room falls absolutely silent, and the fighting stops. Marcel picks up the coin off the ground and holds it up : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: amused Well, well, well. The great Marcel, self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me. throws the coin at Klaus' feet : MARCEL: There. I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours. smiles gleefully LAFAYETTE CEMETERY is at her twin brother Sean's grave, scrubbing graffiti off of his headstone, when Father Kieran finds her : KIERAN: I was on my way home. Saw you duck in here. I knew exactly where you'd be. : CAMI: It's getting old. It's the second time this week. : KIERAN: Third. I cleaned it off the day before yesterday. : CAMI: in frustration It's pointless. I just do it again. : KIERAN: Folks need time to heal. Sean killed innocent people. No one's getting over that any time soon. : CAMI: I think... I think I'm losing it like he did. I found this in my pocket. shows Kieran the paper with the elaborate symbol drawn on it The lines-- it's a secret code Sean and I used to use when we were kids. I have no memory of drawing it. Something's not right, I just can't figure it out. : KIERAN: Come here. steps toward her and gives her a tight hug : KIERAN: Maybe... you should leave town for a while. Give your head some space. I know your dean. You could put your thesis on hold. : CAMI: I can't. This means something. I just don't know what. looks up at Father Kieran with tears in her eyes : KIERAN: Not everything has meaning. Sometimes you just have to let go. You should leave New Orleans. This town isn't for everybody. Please. THE BAYOU dark now, and Hayley and Eve are sitting outside by a campfire : EVE: I'm sure you got questions. : HAYLEY: Only a thousands of them. Like who are you? Why are you following me? Where the hell is everyone? And, if the people in this book really are my family, what happened to them? : EVE: I'm Eve. I'm following you because you brought an Original to Werewolf Country, which is pretty much the same reason why everybody else skedaddled. If you wanna know what happened to the people in that family tree, I'll sum it up nice and quick: Marcel happened. : HAYLEY: What did he do? : EVE: He killed most of them. Later, the descendants of the ones who dodged death, he strong-armed a witch into putting a curse on them. : HAYLEY: What kind of curse? : EVE: Swap nature around, inside out. Made it so their natural state is wolves. They only turn back human on the full moon. We're hunted by the marks we carry. That crescent moon birthmark-- that's why I got rid of mine. I didn't wanna get found up. Elijah appears in front of the shack :Elijah: Good evening. Think I might have something which belongs to you. hands her the stake she used to stab him earlier : HAYLEY: Elijah, I've got this. Are you okay? :Elijah: The wound is healed, the fever is broken, but for some strange reason I have this sharp and lingering sensation in my back. : HAYLEY: Eve I have to get him home. But I'll be back, okay? I need to know more. : EVE: Keep that mark covered up. leaves Hayley and Elijah and heads back into the encampments :Elijah: What happened? : HAYLEY: I just met part of my family. THE ABATTOIR bodies of the vampires who died in battle have been covered in white shrouds and placed on the stone floor of a room off of the courtyard. Diego and several others pour vodka and bourbon over the bodies before taking swings out of the bottle. On the balcony, Marcel is watching them work when Klaus joins him : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Looking at what you've wrought? : MARCEL: Look, if you're gonna kill me, let's get this over with. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Why would I kill you? You picked up the coin. There are rules of engagement in battle, Marcel. Without them, you'd have anarchy. I would, however, like to talk about accommodations. Your living quarters, for example. I believe they used to be mine. : MARCEL: You own this. Fine. It's yours. You can put me back on the street for all I care. But let's make one thing clear-- You will never have this: loyalty. You can't buy it, you can't own it, you can't force it. It comes only out of love and respect for the people who believe in you. You taught me many things, Niklaus Mikaelson, but this I learned myself. And it is something that you will never know. Enjoy your kingdom. leaves Klaus alone on the balcony to watch as Diego lights a lighter and drops it on the bodies MIKAELSON MANSION and Hayley are sitting in Elijah's car in the driveway, not yet ready to return to the plantation house : HAYLEY: So, thanks for the ride. :Elijah: weakly Quite the awkward little adventure, wouldn't you say? I'm sorry I tried to hurt you. I would never want that. : HAYLEY: Elijah, tell me what happened to Celeste. :Elijah: That's not important. : HAYLEY: It is important. Thousand years of memories and that's what breaks through your fever brain? I wanna know. Show me! reluctantly places his hand against Hayley's temple and opens his mind to her so she can see the memory ELIJAH'S MEMORY rushes into the bathroom, where he finds Celeste underwater, sunk down to the bottom of the tub. Elijah desperately tries to save her by pulling her out of the water, but it's too late-- she's dead. Elijah begins to sob over her lifeless body PRESENT DAY :Elijah: It was a cruel and bloody time to be a witch, courtesy of my wonderful brother. : HAYLEY: She died because of Klaus? :Elijah: She died because of me. Because I cared too deeply for her. I had allowed my brother to slip through my grasp. I loosened the reigns while Celeste consumed my every moment. I had abandoned him in the name of my own happiness. Celeste payed the price. : HAYLEY: her head in confusion I don't get it. Why are we here? Why are you trying to put together your family when it's so clear that one part of it is broken? :Elijah: To me, the very definition of the word "broken" suggests that something can be fixed. I have a whole eternity to accomplish one single task: my brother's salvation. If I surrender this, then tell me-- what value would I be to my family? To myself? ...To your child? gently places her hand on top of Elijah's and squeezes it, but though he savors the touch for a moment, he quickly jerks his hand away :Elijah: his head Please, Hayley. You've seen what happens. squeezes her hand one last time before he exits the car and heads toward the house Rebekah and Klaus have already returned, and Elijah enters the living room in the middle of their argument : REBEKAH: Elijah's home. There's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I contemplated a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe. You betrayed me. My own sister! :Elijah: Niklaus, don't you dare! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: the dagger at Elijah Perhaps it should be you, brother! Stealing my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness you show to Hayley! :Elijah: This has nothing to do with Hayley. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: It has everything to do with her! She's adored you since she arrived. And now my child, my blood, will grow up to call you father! : REBEKAH: Is that what it is? You are once again worried that you will be left behind? Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik, you drive us away! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Is that so? What have I done lately, other than cooperate? I bow down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you. For the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home. Looked the other way, sister, while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel. Falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the empire that we built! That he took! Now, I make no excuses for past sins. But in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me-- to believe in me, to believe my intentions for my own child were pure-- you chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies. I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So, I'm going to live there. And the two of you... you can stay here together and rot. angrily shoves the dagger into Elijah's hands as he leaves the house. Rebekah and Elijah both look guilty Klaus finds Hayley sitting on the front steps and heads toward the car : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You're coming with me, little wolf. : HAYLEY: scoffs Why would I go anywhere with you? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Because, Hayley, that child you carry is the only thing on this earth that matters to me. Now you can fight me on this, but you will lose. opens the door to the passenger's side of the car and waits for her to get in As will anyone else who tries to stop you getting in this car. sighs and reluctantly gets into the car ST. ANNE'S CHURCH has just arrived to the church to speak with her uncle : CAMI: I figured it out. The note. I was thinking about it. My lost time, my foggy brain. I thought I must be going crazy like Sean. But then I thought: "What if somewhere in my subconscious, I was trying to send myself a message?" shows the paper with the code to Kieran I was. looks at the piece of paper, where the code has been translated into "KLAUS PICAYUNE 1919" : CAMI: I found this in the Picayune newspaper archives from 1919. hands another sheet of paper to Kieran; this time, it's a newspaper clipping : CAMI: Look at this photo. the photo, Marcel, Klaus, and several other people are posing in front of the New Orleans Opera House. Kieran looks uncomfortable with his revelation : CAMI: Those men, I know them. I know both of them. END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Originals Season One